robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darkshadow651
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Llamaman201 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 14:27, 13 March 2010 Thanks for all these great photos. Where do you find them? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Indefatigable Mangolier Where did you get this image from, and when was the robot built? I'd be intriguied to see an Indefatigable website TheStigisaRobot 17:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I found the image on a you tube video, and i thought there must be a connection as the spelling is the same. hope i have helped you. Darkshadow651 Pictures Nice job finding those pictures, especially Extreme 2 Diotoir. Can I ask where you got them from? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Techno Games images Thanks for uploading those images of Techno Games competitors, they are a great help for some articles. Madlooney 12:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have any more images of Techno Games competitors? If you do, here is a list of images needed, Category talk:Images of Techno Games competitors. Madlooney 13:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Who owned Ironman? Did Scrap dragon enter Techno Games and what events did it compete in? And finally, who owned Zippy? Madlooney 13:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Signing Hey. Just note that when you are posting on someone's talk page, you must put a ~~~~ at the end, which will put up your signature. This helps us know that you made this post, when you did it etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Iron Man and Zippy Where did you find the pics of Iron Man and Zippy, and do you have any information on them? Badnik96 18:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Robotica/Battlebots Much as I appreciate your help, Battlebots and Robotica are outside this wiki's domain of interest, and we don't need pics of robots from those shows - even if the teams competed in Robot Wars too. here exsit Robotica and Battlebots wiki's who would be happy to have those pictures, don't let anything stop you from uploading them there. I apoligize that I did block you, but don't think it was a punishment, because it's not, I just needed to cut off the flow of pictures. The block will expire in one hour, but I'll undo it sooner if you post on your talk page acknowledging this message. You're not in trouble, in case you were worried about that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok don't worry and I apologize for the inconvenience, but should we delete all Technogames images as well, I do feel if we can have those, then why can't we have Robotica/Battlebots images of the came competitors even if they are two different wikis Darkshadow651 16:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Techno Games was the sister show of Robot Wars and made in the UK. Battlebots and Robotica was not related to Robot Wars apart from some competitors that fought in those competitions, plus they was filmed in America. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, i just thought why couldn't we include them if they are the same robot, oh well don't worry Darkshadow651 17:04, June 16, 2012 (UTC) My fault, I said that I didn't see a problem with it given that the teams were involved in both competitions. snowdog140 19:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC)